


man, you ought to see him fly

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse Bash, Day 7- Touch, Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a bit hard to get used to all this affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	man, you ought to see him fly

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7- Touch of Bluepulse Bash.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Title is (kind of. XD) from the song "Broken Wing" by Martina McBride.
> 
> Disclaime: Me no own. :P

you were never very touchy-feely  
i mean  
when most of the touches  
most of the physical contact  
that you're used to  
is with the purpose of hurting you  
who would be?  
the past is so... _strange_ to you  
it's a bit hard to get used to all this affection  
it's so _foreign_  
no one  
(well... few people) are out to get you  
out to wound you  
out to make you bleed  
and hurt  
and die  
your teammates actually _like_ you  
you actually have _food_  
and people to love you  
and hug you  
and feed you  
and all those nice things like that  
there's actually such thing as _nice_ touches  
and people that do nice things for you without ulterior motives  
people that love you  
that you love back  
people you don't actually feel like shying away from  
this'll take a lot of getting used to  
but really?  
you think it'll be worth it


End file.
